


The Admiral's Other Side

by PropertyOfLinBeifong



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Age Difference, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Kitchen Sex, Shameless Smut, Size Difference, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:34:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24743920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PropertyOfLinBeifong/pseuds/PropertyOfLinBeifong
Summary: A short one shot between Merlwyb B. × Midlander Femreader (warrior of light who is in her twenties vs 42 yo Merlwyb). Smutty but kinda cute I think? Merlwyb can step on me and I'd say thank you.
Relationships: Merlwyb Bloefhiswyn/Warrior of Light
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	The Admiral's Other Side

**Author's Note:**

> I was screaming the entire time I wrote this.

Merlwyb was known to the world as a strict, diplomatic leader, and was a force to be reckoned with, as the large femroe was fierce and strong. What people didn’t know about, was how their dear leader was the moment she got home (Which to be fair was still mostly the same as prior.). Well, everyone but you that is, as she was after all, your wife. 

You hummed softly in the kitchen, preparing dinner for when Merlwyb would later arrive from work. As if summoned, you heard heavy steps echoing through the house, and you smiled as sure enough, the footfalls began to lead directly to the kitchen. Soon, you felt large hands settle on your waist as Merlwyb held on to you from behind and began planting a trail of soft kisses down your neck. 

“Mmm, yes hello honey, it’s good to see you too.” you say with a soft chuckle as she hungrily took advantage of the fact that your hair was up in a ponytail. You sighed at the feeling and tried to gently push her away with your shoulder. An action that didn't deter her in the slightest, as it was nearly impossible for you to push her. “Merl, hun, I’m trying to cook.” you said as her kisses became more hungry and her hands had also begun to roam around your small frame.

“Food later. You now.” was the grunt against your neck as she reached around you to turn off the stove and pull you back with her with her other arm. 

“Merl!” you protested, you were actually rather passionate about your cooking hobbies and didn’t enjoy being quite literally torn away from your work in progress. The large woman pulled, and you assumed she’d lead you to the room, or even throw you over her shoulder like she had the habit of doing at times. Instead, you let out a sharp gasp as she spun you around, and roughly shoved you down onto the counter.

“Here?!” you squeaked as she bent you over the counter top and now resumed her greedy grabbing with her hands. You placed your hands on either side of your head and tried to push yourself up, but immediately had your face shoved back down by Merlwyb’s strong hand on the back of your neck. Her other hand never ceasing in its tortuous journey all over your skin underneath your clothes. At that precise moment, you didn’t know whether you regretted wearing nothing but a short, silk gown or were really glad for it. Your eyes fluttered shut as you felt her press her hips against your behind, and leaned down to kiss all along your shoulders and occasionally bite the skin, teasing it in between her teeth and then kissing the marks. You couldn’t find it in you to hold in your gasps and moans anymore, this only motivated your wife to continue with more enthusiasm.

“You’re so beautiful.” she growled into your ear as a hand slipped in between your legs, and caressed your folds through the underwear. You arched back, seeking friction she granted readily. Her hand rubbed steadily, bringing you wave after wave of pleasure. Then she stopped briefly, causing you to groan loudly in frustration, but your groan was interrupted by another sharp gasp as she slid her hand into your underwear, and slipped one finger in all the way to the knuckle. You spasmed, no matter how many times you two did this, you felt like you could never get fully used to just how ridiculously _big_ her hands were. Not that it was a bad thing anyways. Her hand started a slow, paced rhythm and you felt yourself start building up again. Your skin was flushed and you couldn't breathe properly, your strained groans and pants resonated off the kitchen walls. 

"Merlwyb!" you cried out in surprise as you felt her raise her knee beneath you, it pushed your body up until you were on tiptoe, struggling you tried your best to stand properly or simply hang off her knee, but she didn't allow it. Forced to stand on your toes, your legs strained and began to shake both from the effort, and Merlwyb's hand increasing its tempo. You let out a deep moan as she added a second finger, your legs violently shaking now as you surrendered yourself to the pleasure. Tilting her hand, a strong thumb made contact with the bundle of nerves, causing you to flinch and cry out. Merlwyb went faster, harder and soon you felt yourself spasm, your entire body trembling while she held you steady with her knee and the hand behind your neck. However, instead of letting you down easy from your orgasm, she kept going at her harsh pace. The overwhelming sensation of pleasure hit you like a freight train as you came at least twice more, screaming in ecstacy. Only then did she slow down to a relaxing grind, finally pulling you down back into reality. Your eyes fluttered, as you turned your head to the side to look at your wife. She was standing behind you with a wide, mischievous smile of victory. Noticing that you were looking at her, she threw you a wink, making your heart skip a beat. She gently pulled out of you, eased you back to the ground, and then helped you stand so you were facing her. You leaned back on the counter for stability as your trembling hands held on to her waist, you looked up at her transfixed on the way she was currently licking and sucking your juices from her hand. You blushed and buried your face into her, causing her to let out a knowing chuckle, which only made your ears burn more. Finally, satisfied her hand was clean, Merlwyb wrapped her strong arms around your waist, a feat that required her to hunch down since she was at least a foot and a half taller than you. Damn roe's and their ginormous bodies, as a midlander she completely dwarfed you. You weren't even that small! 

"Honey." Merlwyb's voice sounded above you, so you turned to look at her. She was still smiling and laid a surprisingly chaste kiss on your cheek. "So… What's for dinner?" 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this shameless one shot. However, knowing myself I likely will make more about Merlwyb in the future.


End file.
